1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a display apparatus.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (‘LCD’) apparatus includes an LCD panel displaying an image using transmissivity of liquid crystal in the LCD panel, and a backlight assembly disposed under the LCD panel to provide light to the LCD panel.
The LCD panel includes a plurality of gate lines, a plurality of data lines and a plurality of pixels. The LCD apparatus further includes a gate driving circuit providing gate signals to the gate lines and a data driving circuit providing data signals to the data lines.
An amorphous silicon gate (‘ASG’) driver circuit may be used to implement the gate driving circuit, to use less area, improve productivity, and reduce manufacturing costs.